A Little Contest
by lhor92
Summary: ONESHOT: Alex has a little contest planned for Bill and Ben. Who would win? What's even going on? Beware: really trashy smut here.


She finished preparing

Sitting in front of a mirror in a fancy white bedroom, Alex Dunphy was giving the last touches to her make-up. She applied lipstick on her voluptuous lips, put on her glasses and give herself a last look before getting going.  
Not really a fan of makeup, Alex still thought she looked gorgeous. She wasn't sure when did she learn to apply everything on her face, but it sure as hell worked: The eyes, the cheeks, the lips, the earrings and necklace, the glasses, her hair tied with a high ponytail, everything playfully worked together to make her feel exactly as beautiful as she really were (and didn't often felt).

She put on a couple of fancy black leather stilettos with open toes that were held in place only by three thin horizontal leather strips (two over the instep of her feet and the last one around the ankle) and one equally thin vertical one, connecting the other three together.  
She wasn't a particularly big fan of shoes, shoes didn't drove her crazy, but this pair was certainly one of the most pretty, outrageously expensive and fine things she had ever saw on a shop window. "God, why did I buy these?" she thought to herself.

She went into the room

She stood up and masterfully walked past the egregious oversized king size bed over to the bedroom double sliding doors. With one hand in each doorknob she decidedly slide open both doors, revealing another fancy white bedroom full of equally white furniture.  
Even though there was a wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling window on one side of this room, you couldn't figure out exactly where they were: Maybe it was a elegant city hotel, or a luxurious beach resort, but ultimately this didn't matter to her.  
What mattered to Alex was the big white couch a couple of feet from that enormous window, conveniently placed in the middle of the room and facing the bedroom door where she stood seductively still.

This big couch in the middle of the room had all her attention because sitting in each side of this couch were two almost-naked man staring at her in awe. Partially because of her stunning attire. Alex wore a black cocktail dress with no back (barely tied to the back of her neck) and a neckline that stopped just below her bellybutton, partially showing her bosom. She wore a thin black leather that adjusted the dress to her waist. The lower portion of her dress was short on the front and long on the back, beautifully exposing her legs which the stilettos further elongated.

-So I take you like… -the girl said as the boys just sat in silence with their mouths slightly open with surprise.

To her right sat Ben, her ex-boyfriend, wearing an undershirt, boxer shorts and (for some reason she couldn't quite fathom) also socks just below the knee. To her left sat Bill, her current boyfriend, who only wore a tight boxer short.

For a second Alex stood there and giggled to such scene displayed in front of her, then she seductively started to walk towards the couch.  
She knew full well that both men enjoyed a dominant woman (albeit for different reasons), so she stood in front of the couch for a moment, giving sturdy looks to both men. The feeling of being looked down on by this gorgeous woman really get both guys going. She locked eyes with Bill first, for five seconds, then ten, fifteen and finally around the twenty seconds mark she winked at him (Bill felt kinda cozy inside) and slowly shifted her eyes towards Ben's. Ben wasn't the most confident guy to begin with and being half naked in a room with her ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend, which was in way better shape and (as was starting to show) way more hung than he was, surely wasn't the most fun experience for him. Here he was, still. Ben locked eyes with Alex, but somewhere between the 5 and 10 seconds mark he nervously looked away. Alex slightly smiled.

She laid the rules

-We are going to have a little contest tonight boys -she adjusted her glasses with her index finger -Both of you, my fine gentleman suitors, are going to remove to underwear, then I'm going to tie you hands behind you back and sit between the two of you.

Alex paused for a second and the two men swallowed.

-Then I'm going to sit between you and masturbate the both of you at the same time. Whoever lasts longer will be the winner -she announced -and the winner will be able to make love with me and the loser will have to watch and possibly please me hit his mouth if the winner cums inside of me before I get to orgasm myself. Understood?

Both guys nodded nervously.

-Please note that I didn't say _"have sex with me_ " -she air-quoted -I'm talking about passionate, steamy, messy, unprotected, pregnancy risk lovemaking. No backing out either. Any questions?

Both guys denied with their heads.

-Bear in mind that if you held yourselves too much, you'll also be diminishing your opponent stamina for his later performance… and if he cums in me before I get to do so, you'll have to eat me out while his ejaculation leaks out of me. Ready?

Both guys stood quiet and still. Alex chuckled a little.

-I'll take that as a yes. Underwear out please.

Bill quickly remove his tight boxers revealing a totally shaved, semi-erect fairly wide cock that stood shy of 7 inches. Ben reluctantly removed his boxer shorts (he keep the undershirt and socks though) revealing his also shaved and much more thinner 4 inch full erection. The guys nervously looked at each other, then their naked junks and finally nervously locked eyes on Alex again.

She sat between them

The girl lean on the couch, still facing the opposite direction of the guys and masterfully cuffed their hands on their back. For some reason the cuffs where also chained to the couch, so once they were restrain it was impossible for them to get out of the couch or even stand up.

She turned around to sit between them and for the first time the guys could see Alex gorgeous naked back, her hair hanging from her high ponytail not an inch below the bottom of her neck. A thin golden line fell across her back hanging from her delicate necklace.

She finally sat between them and reached for a bottle of lubricant on the table in front of them and poured an abundant amount over each guy erection. Both of them shiver a little as they felt the cold liquid touch their hot members.

They shiver again when Alex slowly reached and engulfed their shafts with her hands. First she softly spread the lubricant in their entire erections and finally firmly held their penises in her hand. As she started stocking she felt the way both cocks turn rock hard in her hands. She could easily held Ben's dick in her closed fist. Bill's cock was now fully erect, standing above 8 inches and too wide for Alex's middle finger to touch her thumb. The difference between calibers was evident for all of them, but for the moment only Alex knew for sure about the difference between their techniques and stamina.

She slowly jerk them off, holding their penis in a tight (but not hurtful) grip, never speeding up. For both Bill and Ben's it was as awesome as it was tortuous.

Not yet reaching the 10-minutes mark Ben was clearly struggling with Alex relentless caressing, moving his legs open and close as it was the only movement he could do. However he was quite surprise of noting that Bill was struggling as much as he was. Both their faces (and penises) completely red, yes, but Bill also had her eyes closed and was moaning quite a lot. He was filled with determination by this sight, maybe he was not in such good shape as Bill was, or maybe his small cock looked like a toy next to how hung Bill was, but also maybe he could win this if he could withstand a couple more minutes of Alex's soft hands all over his dick.

Bill opened his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He was clearly agitated.

-Oh dude… -Bill said -If her hand feels this good, can you imagine how her wet, unprotected pussy will feel like?

-Oh NO! -Ben screamed as he heard his rival and imagine Alex's unprotected pussy -MOTHERFUU-

As Alex felt his cock start to throb uncontrollably she picked up the pace of her caressing for just two seconds and let go of Ben's dick, who started to orgasm uncontrollably on the air. The feeling of his ex-girlfriend taking his hand of his dick just before he started to cum took him by surprise and his first reflex was to desperately look down to see what happened. This turned out to be a bad idea as the first jet of his own cum hit him directly in his face.

-PLEASE NO! -he begged as he laid his head back into the couch as his ruined orgasm run its course.

Alex also stopped masturbating Bill, as he had already won.

-Aw, don't be mad -she said while she stood up and looked at a defeated Ben -I never said you'll enjoy losing.

The girl undid her belt and let it fell to the floor. Not wasting any time she unhooked her dress from the back of her neck and simply let gravity do its work: The dress quickly fell to the ground, revealing Alex completely naked body, no undergarments whatsoever.

Her legs looked even longer without the dress, her buttocks highlighted by the stilettos and her big gorgeous breast rapidly caught Bill's attention.  
Alex slowly approached the contest winner and decidedly straddle her boyfriend. His big, red, veiny cock pressed against her butt, but with his hands still tied there was nothing he could do.

-Hey, don't feel bad - Alex took a look at Ben, who looked really sadden by defeat -You almost lasted what you normally do… And now you can enjoy the show!

She looked at Bill's and kissed him with force and passion. Ben felt that he had disappeared from the room. They kept kissing and giggling and in all that time Bill's ridiculously huge cock never stopped pressing against Alex's ass. "How can I compete with that?" he thought.

-You really can't… -Alex responded -Wait… How did I know what you were thinking?

-Babe? Could you… -Bill request rapidly put her mind back in the task ahead.

She reached behind his back and released his hands, which he swiftly move to her waist. He slightly lifted her and while she positioned his huge dick in the entrance of her pussy, he simply delighted himself making a meal out of her ample breasts.

She was as horny and wet as she has ever been. Alex closed her eyes preparing to lower herself on his lover outstanding erection. She slowly let herself down his shaft, perfectly remembering the feeling of being completely fill by her man's rock hard dick. Finally she opened her eyes, wide awake.

She opened her eyes

When Alex opened her eyes she wasn't sitting on a couch, or in a fancy white room or even having sex. She was in her room and alone but still as wet and horny as she has ever been. Bill nowhere to be found as he was on watch out tonight.

- **MOTHERFFU** \- the girl screamed into her pillow, realizing all have been a really strange wet dream.


End file.
